Cette nuit là
by Menelie
Summary: La nuit du 31 octobre 1981 du point de vue de Lily Potter.


Je suis chez moi, dans ma maison de Godric's Hollow avec mon mari et mon fils. Les temps sont sombres, Voldemort et ses partisans terrorisent la population. Des bruits courent, le mage noir en voudraient aux Potter...

Je frissonne, les Potter c'est nous, rien qu'une famille sorcière normale, la famille dont j'ai si longtemps rêvé. Nous ne voulons rien d'inaccessible, rien qu'un monde en paix pour voir grandir notre fils, pour rire avec nos amis…

Nos amis, nous ne savons même plus qui ils sont! Nous soupçonnons un traître dans notre entourage, mais qui parmi ces gens qui on grandi avec nous et on partagé notre vie serait aujourd'hui, près à nous vendre au seigneur noir ?  
Seul Sirius est au dessus de tout soupçon, James est sa vie, jamais il ne nous trahirait!  
On l'a choisit pour être le parrain de notre fils, si jamais il devait nous arrivé quelque chose...  
Lui seul pourra prendre soin de Harry. Ce n'est pas ma sœur, ce monstre de jalousie qui prendrait soin de mon enfant!

James et Sirius ont longuement réfléchi, ils en ont déduit que seul Rémus pouvait être celui qui nous trahissait et mon cœur se déchire.  
Le doux Rémus Lupin, toujours fatigué, travailleur qui a su me convaincre que James m'aimait réellement serait aujourd'hui prêt à détruire notre bonheur ?

Nous avons choisit Peter comme gardien du secret sous les conseils de Sirius, James voulait que se soit Patmol mais il est vrai que ce choix était trop facile à deviner.

Le timide Peter ne sera pas découvert, notre secret ne le mettra pas en danger et nous pourrons vivre en paix.

Je prend mon fils dans mes bras et le berce tendrement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il ne m'a jamais paru aussi agité.  
Je lui sourit, il ressemble tellement à James ! Je l'imagine déjà me suppliant de lui acheter un nouveau balais pour pouvoir jouer au quidditch !  
Il ouvre les yeux, ces yeux verts dont James est si fiers, mes yeux…

— Lili ma chérie que veux tu manger ce soir ?

Mon petit mari veille sur sa famille, il fait en sorte que je ne m'inquiète pas mais j'ai tellement peur!  
Nous, nous pouvons nous défendre mais je ne supporterai pas que l'on fasse du mal à mon bébé !

Un bruit incongru me fait sursauter on dirais que quelqu'un à transplanné à proximité de la maison.

Un sourire éclaire mon visage auparavant si triste. C'est certainement Sirius qui est venu une fois de plus vérifié que nous ne manquions de rien. Il ne peux pas s'empêcher de nous dorloter!

Je pose Harry dans son berceau et me dirige vers la cuisine pour retrouver James et son incorrigible meilleur ami.

— Lili ! Il est là ! Prend Harry fuis Lili !

Je viens de rentrer dans la cuisine, face à James se trouve une silhouette tout de noir vêtu. Ma première réaction et de penser que ce n'est pas Sirius.

J'entend son rire et je frissonne, Voldemort nous à retrouvé !

James se retourne, ses yeux sont rempli de crainte. Mon monde vacille, James n'a jamais peur !  
Ca me fait comme un électrochoc, je ne peux pas l'abandonner... mais Harry est sans protection !

Je pars en courant, abandonnant l'homme que j'aime plus que ma vie pour sauver notre fils.

— Avada Kedevra !

J'entends le bruit d'un corps qui heurte le sol, Oh mon dieu il l'a tué ! James est mort ! Mon visage est innondé de larme.

Si je ne me dépêche pas ce monstre me prendra aussi mon fils !

C'est pas possible! Je savais que Rémus ne nous aurait jamais trahit! Mais Peter ?! James avait confiance en lui et ça l'a tué !

J'entre dans la chambre de Harry et verrouille la porte derrière moi.  
La fenêtre de la chambre d'enfant à des barreaux, nous sommes pris au piège.

Je ne peux pas transplanner avec Harry et je ne l'abandonnerai pas !

Je me rend alors compte que j'ai perdu a baguette dans ma fuite et je me place devant le berceau de mon unique enfant, bien décidée à lui offrir un rempart de mon corps.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre et je vois Voldemort, le mage noir c'est déplacé lui lui-même pour détruire les Potter, ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié.  
Ce monstre sourit !

— Allez pousse toi idiote je ne suis pas venu pour toi !  
— Vous avez tué James ! Je n'abandonnerais pas Harry !  
— Allez pousse toi !  
— Pas Harry, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, pas lui !  
— Pousse toi, espèce d'idiote… Allez pousse toi…  
— Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, tuez-moi si vous voulez, tuez-moi à sa place…  
— Avada Kedavra !

Un trait de lumière verte part de sa baguette, alors ça y est je vais mourir ? Je vais déjà rejoindre mon tendre amour? On s'était juré de s'aimer jusqu'à la mort, mais je ne pensais pas que ça viendrait si vite!

Nous voulions une famille nombreuse! Pleins de frères et soeurs pour notre fils ainé... Harry va donc grandir seul ?

Au moins Voldemort ne pourra pas lui faire de mal, ma vie n'est rien comparée à la survie de mon bébé!

Je t'aime Harry…


End file.
